Hip To My Heart
by ReadingReed
Summary: When seveteen year old Jay is tired of being abused, she tells someone about it. She has to move in with her Aunt Jessica, and meets a new guy that truns her world around. Embry Call. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Embry POV

"All right guys, do not let me get too hammered tonight." Sam told us all. "I'm getting married tomorrow, and Em would kill me, gottit?"

There was a loud chorus of, "Sures", and "Yeps" and, "killjoy", the latter coming from Paul. It was seven o'clock on a Friday, and Sam and Emily's wedding was the next day, therefore, Paul and I felt the need for a bachelor party. There was beer and coke, and thanks to Pizza Palace down the street, more pizza than you could think of. Emily was on her way to her bachelorette party, but she hadn't left yet, so the party couldn't start. We all got excited when she came walking down the stairs, as she was about to leave.

"Now, boys." She smiled. "Don't tear apart my house, and be nice to the strippers that Paul ordered."

"He wouldn't let me." Paul grinned.

"Bye, Em." Sam said. "Love you."

"Love you too, bye." And with that, she was gone.

"Let the party begin!" the guys laughed, and we all smiled, looking forward to seeing the hilarious events that would unfold. Some of the guys in our pack were quite funny when drunk.

For awhile, we drank beer, and ate pizza, and watched two games of football. Then, we sat around the living room, talking about our lives, the funny parts, and the hilarious parts.

"One time." Sam said. "I got all my wisdom teeth pulled out, and my mom pulled didn't get me a prescription for painkillers because she though I would get addicted. I was in pain for like, two weeks." We all laughed at the though of Sam being addicted to something, and because everything was so funny when you were drunk at two am in the morning. Paul told a story.

"Okay, so about a year before I met Rachel, I had liked this girl for like, three years, and we were pretty good friends. She came to my house with tears in her eyes, right? So, I'm thinking that she's single again, and I'll get to ask her out, but, I discover that she's a lesbian, and her mom found out. So, she asked me to be her fake boyfriend to cover it up."

"Ouch!" I said, "Dude, that's harsh."

"I know." He sighed, taking another sip of beer. "Anybody else?"

"Oh, I got one." Collin said. "My girlfriend broke up with me my freshman year of high school. I thought I was in love with her, and I told her so, and she handed me a quarter saying, 'Here's a quarter for someone who cares.' I asked for a farewell kiss, and she gave me one, but then her new boyfriend walked in, saw me kissing her, and beat the hell outta me. She had been cheating on him with me, and she claimed I was all over her."

"Love." I sighed. "It's such a bitchy thing."

"Not for me anymore." Paul grinned. I love Rachel, and im happy im gonna spend the rest of my life with her."

Quil and Jake both agreed that they didn't really look at anyone that way anymore, even their imprints.

Everyone else agreed they were happy with their imprints. Collin and I were the only ones who didn't have imprints, and it could be kind of depressing. Everyone else had imprinted in the year following the incident with the Vulturi.

_Well_, I thought. _Love sucks anyways. Who wants it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay POV**

"_Father, I'm sorry." I cried out in despair. _

"_I told you." He said, pointing at me drunkenly. "That you had to be at work on time, or there would be consequences. And you disobeyed me!"_

"_Father, I didn't realize the time." I begged. "Please, forgive me. It'll never happen again!" He crossed the room, and hit me across the head, making me fall to the ground._

I woke up in a cold sweat, panicking. I looked around my room at the Poplar house. Yesterday, they had contacted my Aunt Jessica. I would be going to live with her. The realization swept over me, and I gripped the bear my mother had given me before she died.

After my mother died, my father became a drunk, and left me to handle the store. As it time went on, he got worse, and started hitting me occasionally. Then, it grew worse. Soon, I was up late into night, doing my homework, because I had to work the shop until ten o'clock. I would get broken bones, and unusual bruises, and people started noticing. One day, my friend's mom got me alone, and asked about them, and pressured me until it all came out. My memory is blurred around that time because I tried my best to block it out, but I remember trials, and my father being found guilty, and me coming here until they could contact my closest relative, which happened to be Aunt Jessica over on the Quileute Reservation. I lived on the Makah Reservation. I had a small suitcase, and a small box with my belongings. That was it. I was here at the Poplar house until Aunt Jessica got everything ready for me. I would never see my father again. So there really was a God out there.

For the rest of the night, I sat and stared at the ceiling, clutching the deep red bear, with a heart shaped nose. Teddy. He meant everything to me, because it was the only thing I had of my mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Embry POV **

"I thought I told you guys not to let me get hammered." Sam complained to us. "I'm getting married in four hours!"

"Sam, calm down." I said. "We'll just get some Advil in your system, and then you'll feel better soon."

He groaned. "I feel like crap."

"I don't think anyone feels worse than Paul." Quil mumbled, gesturing to the guy throwing up in the bathroom. "He drank way more than anybody here."

"Good point. Well, just get me that Advil, then everyone besides Paul and Jared get a move on. Alice Cullen is in charge of setting up Emily's dream wedding, and according to Jake, she's intense. I want everyone showered, Advil in there system, coffee, and a good smile on your face because im getting married today. Gottit?"

"Gottit." Everyone echoed and we moved into action. Taking turns showering was hectic, because everyone wanted there turn. There had even been an argument, then it was decided that Paul go first, because he was the most drunk. He used up just about all the hot water, and after that, he sat outside with timer, giving us each ten minutes.

All the wolves dressed in the same thing. Black pants, black dress shoes, a white buttoned down shirt, and a tie that represented our color of fur when we turned into wolves. So, mine was a golden color.

Three hours later, we finished setting up, and people began showing up. It was a small wedding on the beach, the main color pink, for Emily. Leah was the maid of honor, seeing as she had imprinted and was now a happy person, and once again Emily's best friend. Kim was the other bridesmaid. For Sam, Paul was best man, then Jared the other groomsman. Claire was the flower girl, and Emily's cousin's son was the ring bearer.

The beautiful ceremony went on without a disruption, outside, in the beautiful snow covered December day. The reception went on, and everyone was pleased with it.

Except for me. I was glad Sam was happy, but love was just plain hurtful to me. It screwed up everything. I mean, look at Jake, and Bella, and Edward? And, Sam, Emily, and Leah? Like I said, it did nothing but screw everything up, then fix everything later. It wasn't even worth it.

Or so I thought.

We found out that Sam would stop phasing after the wedding, and that Jake would be the Alpha of the two packs joining together. We were all surprised, but pleased. Jake later informed that I could tell my mother about the pack, so Sam would come over to my house after their honeymoon to explain.

Later that day, around six o'clock, Jake, Quil, and I were hanging around Quil's room. It was unusually clean for him to keep his room that way, but his mom made him. It was because his cousin was coming to live with them, and they had to clean up. I didn't see the point. If she was living with them, she would see his room dirty. I mean, we were going into our junior years of high school. How could anyone expect a room to be clean, of a seventeen year old boy?

"Dude," Jake said. "I'm so uncomfortable in your room right now, I just wanna wreck it."

"Trust me," Quil said. "I know. I hate it. Everything feels so out of place."

"Don't worry." I told them. "Quil will have it dirty as possible by the morning."

"Exactly." Quil said. "All I have to do is wait for her to get here, say I needed to look for something, and just tear it up again. Then I'll feel at home."

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Time for cousin Jay." Quil grinned. I knew he loved his cousin, and they were inseparable. But, now, after her mom died, she became more distant, and they didn't talk as much. Little did we know that it was because she was getting abused. We had just found out to days before.

Quil hopped up and ran to meet his cousin. Family love. Now, that love, I could handle.

**Jay POV**

_He threw a beer bottle at my head._

"_Father!" I sobbed. He had already crushed my leg and bruised my arm and face._

"_Don't you snap at me girl." He grumbled, pulling me up by the waist, and throwing me down. I gasped in pain. I didn't understand. I hadn't done anything wrong. Why was I so imperfect._

"_Father, please." I pleaded. I could feel my face contorting in pain._

"_No!" he yelled. "Get back to work girl, I want my floor spotless. Now!"_

I hopped out bed as soon as I woke up. I couldn't wait to be out of there. The room was small, not in a cozy way, but in a stuffy way, especially since it was so dark. I ran to the shower, and used all the hot water, just to take up the time. The Department of Social Service's lady would pick me up in her car, the take me to get my tuck from my old house, and take me to aunt Jessica's, all staring at four. As it was nine o'clock in the morning, I needed to make up ways to pass time.

I rummaged through my clothing, picking out my favorite outfit. A pair of blue jean mini shorts, that had pink stars on the back pocket's, a pair of white, paint splattered converses, and a cute, tight pink tank top that had a star in the corner of it. In case you hadn't noticed, I liked pink, and I like stars. Preferably pink stars.

I went through my bag, grabbing my hair dryer and make up, and pulling them out. Using the mirror they put in the room, I blew dry hair, and examined it.

I had long black hair, common in La Push, that was many different layers, and had plenty of volume, which I took pride in. I had Sandra Bullock bangs, which I loved, even when they sort of got in the way. I put on foundation, mascara, a soft pink eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. My make up routine was simple. I stared ta my reflection, my almond shaped, grey eyes, looking mysterious. I had high cheek bones, and a thin, but fit figure. My eyelashes were long and thick, emphasized by the mascara. I had a natural blush in my cheeks. I was beautiful. I promise, I was far from vain, but I took pride in my beauty.

I sat down on the bed with my favorite book, _Someone Like You_, by Sarah Dessen. Before I knew it, it was four o'clock, and there was knock at the door. It was Mrs. Steven's, the DSS lady who would take me to Aunt Jessica's. She was a petite women, who wore five inch heels and pulled her hair back in a tight bun, with glasses on her nose. Today, she wore jeans, stilettos, and a tight, dressy shirt. She could dress jeans up, something I noticed about her. She always had on jeans, but managed to look dressy and professional. She helped with my small amount of things to take to her car, and we were off. I was quite pleased when I saw my truck. I loved it. It was an old, black, F150, and it ran great. It had two seats, both leather, and the air conditioning was kick butt. It was able to play CD's and the radio wasn't staticy. It didn't look perfect, it ran perfect, and like I said, I loved it.

I followed Mrs. Steven's to my Aunt's house, excited to see her, and my cousin Quil, who used to be my best friend before my mother died. After my father started abusing me, I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to him much.

When I saw the house ahead of my, warmth flooded through my veins. For the past four years, I had had nothing but coldness around me, and now I knew it would be different.

But, when Quil opened the door, and made to hug me, I cringed away from him.

"Jay?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said. _Except that the last time someone put his arms around me, my leg was broken, and my butt was fractured. No biggy._ I though to myself. Out loud I said, "So, where's that hug, boy?" He grinned, picking me up and swinging me around.

"I missed you cuz!" he said. "It's been forever!"

"I know!" I said, gripping him tightly. "I've missed you too. But you're really hot!" He set me down.

"Why thank you." He said, grinning.

"I meant your temperature, Quil. Are you sick?" I demanded.

"Nope." He said. All my friends are like this."

"Steroids are bad for seventeen year old guys, Quil."

"Come on in!' he said, grabbing my bags without effort, and leading me into the house. "Mom has to talk with the lady, and finish signing papers, anyway, so come on!" He showed me the living room, the bathroom, the guest room downstairs, and his parents room. Then, he showed me upstairs, which held another guest room, a study, a bathroom, and his room. The guest room was a light pink, with green and white accessories. I loved it all ready. The bedspread was a pastel green, with light and dark pink pillows. On the walls hung one large pictre, and then two smaller pictures, all of the beach, and all sketched in pen beautifully. Quil said his friend Jared did those. The floors were light green carpet also, and there was a small balcony. I had my own bathroom, which was white tile floored and had green walls, with green and white towels. The shower curtain was pink. There was a closet, a dresser, a bedside table, a lamp, and a desk that held another lamp, and two other things.

"Quil, what are these?" I asked him, pointing.

"I'm pretty sure they are what they look like." Hr grinned at me, setting my stuff down.

"Why would your mom give me a lap top and cell phone?" I demanded.

"Because you live with us \, and you are close to us. You're their second daughter now, and they're gonna treat you like it. I have the same things, but a different cell phone, and your lap top is better."

"What phone do you have?" I asked.

"The GZone." He answered. "You've got the Mv3."

"Cool." I said, still taking it all in. "I wanna see your room more closely."

"Okay. Come on." He said, pulling me next door to his room. "This is it." The first thing I noticed was that it was clean, and the second that there were two guys, one at the desk, he other in a bean bag.

"Wow." I said."It's clean. I'm so proud."

"Yep." He said.

"Not for long." One of them muttered. Quil threw a pillow from the bed ta him, but he easily caught it.

"You remember my best friends, Jake and Embry, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Embry's arrogant and cocky, and Jake is nice, but hilarious, and sometimes a smartass." Both of their faces fell.

"Nice." Quil said. "you've got 'em nailed!"

"Oh yeah, you're like them put together, only a little less cocky than Embry." I smiled at the cousin I loved so much. He glared at me as his friends howled with laughter. "Wow guys." I said. "You must really like to howl." For some reason, that made them laugh even harder, and Quil joined in. I didn't get it.

"Alright, Quil, I'm hungry." I stated.

"You'll fit in well." Embry grinned. "Go into the fridge, top shelf, on the right. There is some butt kicking homemade pizza left over."

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"Basically. Well, at least until I tell my mom. Then Quil and Jake can come over to my house, seeing as Paul is always at Jakes house." Jake smacked him.

"Tell your mom what?" I asked.

"What?" he responded.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Hmmm."

"I'm outta here." I said in defeat, throwing my hands in the air.

As I walked out, I barely shut the door, and started to walk away when I heard Embry.

"Dude, your cousin is hot." he said, and I could almost here the smile in his voice.

"Don't even think about it?" Quil growled. I smiled to myself, walking away.

_You're not so bad yourself, Embry._

**Embry POV**

"Dude." I said to Quil, as Jay walked out of the room. "Your cousin is hot!"

"Don't even think about it." He growled back at me.

"Think about what? How can I not think about her. She's gorgeous!"

"Don't you dare imprint on her."

"Didn't even think about it."

"Sure." He grumbled.

"You told me not to." I shrugged. Then after a moment. "Anyways, who would want to imprint. Love sucks, man. All it does is tear people apart."

"the only reason you say that," Jay appeared in the doorway, cold pizza in her hand. "Is because you just want someone to love. Normally, that happens when you see it all around you, and you want it."

"Didn't you hear me talking?" I snapped. "I think love is just something say they're in when they….they…"

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"More like wolf." Jake mumbled.

"I've got to go." I muttered, getting up and walking out of the room. She came after to me.

"Look," she said, grabbing my arm. "I was just kidding."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously. I was. And, I was letting you know that, I see through your act."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Yes you do Embry." She smiled softly, gazing at me with beautiful grey eyes. "Yes you do."

"It won't work." i said to her.

"What?"

"Gazing at me with beautiful eyes, and smiling a breathtaking smile. It won't work."

"Embry, what are you talking about it?" she asked, now letting go of my hand. My skin tingled where her hand was. I could tell in her eyes, that she was telling the truth.

"Of course you don't know." I grumbled. "I really do have to go." And with that I ran outside, into the trees, and phased when I knew she was outta sight. It felt good to run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay POV**

I had been at Quil's house for awhile. I never saw him unless he came home at night, which was rare. He also occasionally came home during the day. I wanted to spend time with the cousin I had missed so much, so I caught him on a day that he was being lazy.

"Hey, Quil." I said.

"Hey, cuz, what up?" he said, looking up at me from the TV.

"I asked your mom I fi could paint my room, and she said yes. I need your help." I told him.

"I was supposed to go over to Embry's." he said, frowning.

I sighed, but inside my insides were squirming. I was developing a crush on him. "Let him help." I said. "The more, the merrier!"

"Alright, sounds good." He said, hopping up. "What do I need to do?"

"Well, first, I need to get my money and car keys, then we, are going shopping!"

"Really?" he asked.

"For paint and the stuff to rip up my carpet." I said.

"How much money to you have?" he asked.

"when I went into DSS, they gave me a bunch of money to keep, plus your mom has been giving me allowance to do your chores, since you never do. I'm rich."

"Alright cool." He said. "I'll be in the truck."

Ten minutes later, I was in my truck, the heat off, because both Embry and Quil radiated plenty of body heat.

We drove to the department store in Forks, because the one in La Push, had absolutely nothing. I decided to paint my room pink, and black, which had me buying new rugs for the hardwood floors, new bedspread, and new accessories for my room. The desk could be painted, and so could the dresser, so we left those. I had to buy a new lampshade, and everything else. By the time we had bought everything, I had spent more money in one day than I ever had in my life.

When we got to the house, Quil's mom wasn't back form work (she was a lawyer) and we moved everything out of my room, then started with ripping up the carpet. We sanded the light, pinewood floors beneath it until they were smooth as a baby's bottom, and then we put finishing oil on it. We ate lunch while it fried, then, when it was done, we put down a layer of the paper the guy at the department said to use when we painted. We filled the pans with the paint, and dip or brushes in it. We painted all the walls pink, and splattered two of the walls that didn't have anything on them with black paint. The other two walls were painted with random swirls, and odd shapes and hearts. I had so much fun with the guys. One time, Embry picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, running round the room, and in return I took the paint brush and painted his face in pink. He then took black and splattered me with it, and I did the same. Quil joined in with usand soon we matched the walls, When we were done painting, we all took turns in the shower, and let it dry. After awhile, we moved all the furniture back in, painted my desk and dresser. We put on my new bed spread, set up my accessories, and plopped onto the couch after a hard day at work.

"So," I said, patting them both on the knees. "Did you boys have fun?"

"I like the splatter part." Embry said.

"I like watching you two paint each other. It was priceless."

"I think pink is my color." Embry laughed.

"Nope, it's mine." I said. "You can't have it."

They laughed at me, and I realized I hadn't laughed in a long time.

"_Jay, get me a beer." My father demanded._

"_Father, please don't." I asked. "Not tonight."_

"_Please don't what?" he snapped at me._

"_Please don't drink." I whispered._

"_You don't tell me what to do!" he yelled. "Why can't you be like your mother? She always got me what I needed. But, og course, you're not your mother. You may look like her, but you're not anything like her. You're nothing but a little, bitchy, piece of crap." And he slapped me one more time, before going to fetch his beer. _

I woke up, not able to breathe. I went out to my balcony, letting the cold air hit me. Even after I had been here for a month, the dreams didn't go away. Why were they still haunting me?

I walked back into the room, grabbing my small backpack. Inside, I stuffed a flashlight, small blanket, and a book. I slipped on a footless tights, a pair of grey sweatpants, a long sleeved shirt, and warm jacket, and my tennis shoes. I went out to my balcony, and steadied my self on the thick railing. Using the gymnastic skills that I learned when my mother was alive, I leaped off the balcony, and onto the tree branch, catching it with my hands and swinging around it, and onto the top of the branch, balancing my self. I smiled when I realized I had done that perfectly. I climbed down the tree, and jumped, landing softly on the ground.

I walked down a path that I had discovered the week before. I wasn't really that cold, and that gave me satisfaction. Then, I made it to my destination.

It was a pond. There was a five foot waterfall, and it splashed beautifully into the large pond. There were fish swimming, and there were lights. There was a bench beside the pond, and trees surrounded the area, making it magical and mysterious. The sounds of the water gurgling, and the trees swaying with the wind, was wonderful. It was peaceful, and I loved it. I was sure it was somebody else's, and someone had o have built it, but at night it was mine. Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes, and I tried to ignore it, but something told me to look up. And when I did, the most unexpected thing happened.

Embry POV

I couldn't sleep. Something wouldn't let me. I hopped out bed and slipped on a shirt and my tennis shoes. I ran at top speed down the trail to my mom's pond, something telling me to go there. When I got there I slowed. I took a deep breath, and broke through the bushes. That's when it happened.

Sitting on the bench was Jay. She sat there, looking up, and staring at me, like she was expecting something there. Suddenly, as I looked into her eyes, nothing else mattered. She was the only thing keeping me on this earth. I could feel the bonds of gravity snapping, and my self floating up to the sky. Then suddenly, I was being pulled back down by the girl below, iron cables pulling me.

"Jay." I whispered her name like a prayer.

"Hey." She said back. "Is this your pond?"

"My moms." I said, not stopping my look. She wasn't blinking either. I walked over and looked right into her eyes. They were beautiful. She smiled.

"Quil told me about imprinting and the tribe wolves and stuff."

"I thought you didn' know." I said.

"He told me before we went to bed. It was like a bed time story." She smiled. "Claire's his imprint."

"Yep."

"So, I'm it huh? Your imprint?"

"Yeah, you are.' I said. "I can't believe I finally found you."

"I knew that you didn't really hate love. You were jealous, and you wanted it yourself."

"And now I found it."

"I just have one worry." She admitted.

"And that is?" I asked.

"You're being forced to love me."

"No I'm not." I said. "Imprinting is where you find your soul mate. All it is, is fate telling me, dude, she's the one. I would have loved you for forever even if I didn't imprint. I liked you for awhile. I thought you were beautiful, and your smile knocked the breath out of me. You're funny, sarcastic, and sweet. I've had crush on you for a month."

"Funny thing is,' she said quietly, finally breaking my gaze, and looking down at her feet. "I've had crush on you for a month.

I grinned, and pulled her chin up to meet me. I kissed the corner of her left eye, and felt her kiss my cheek. "That's my trademark for you from now on. No one is allowed to kiss your eye."

"Oh really?" she grinned. "Anywhere else no ones allowed to kiss me?"

"Your lips either." I said, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on her lips. They were warm and soft, and even though this was our first kiss, they felt familiar.

"Okay." She said. "Now, I get my trademark."

"And what is that?" I asked.

She tapped my nose with her index finger, then pecked my cheek.

"Alright." I said. "Now, we have our own trade marks."

"Yep." She grinned, holding my hand. I interlaced my fingers with hers, and asked, ya wanna see something cool?"

"Okay." She said. "what is it?"

"come on." I led her through the bushes, and into the trees. "Now, I need you to turn around."

"Are you going to run away?" she asked nervously.

I think you can answer that yourself." I said. She smiled, and turned around. With practiced hands, I stripped down real quick, and back up so I wouldn't hurt her, and phased. I barked, and she turned back around, and her eyes went wide, and then she slowly approached me.

"Embry?" she asked softly. I nodded. "You're beautiful! Oh my god! You're absolutely beautiful!" she asked in amazement. I laughed a throaty chuckle, and she said, can I ride?" I nodded, and lowered myself to the ground so she climb on. When she did, I growled playfully, and took off.

I felt her hands digging into my fur, and it felt good. She was feeling the layers, and she dug her face in between my shoulder blades. It felt good.

It felt right.

**Jay POV**

I woke up in the morning with only three hours of sleep, but I was extremely happy. I was the first one up, so took a shower, dried my hair, did my make up, and got dressed. I skipped downstairs and started making waffles, sausage, biscuits, bacon, eggs, and muffins. Very large muffins. I made enough food for ten wolves. Haha, joke on me. As I was cooking, I went into Quil's room, and found his phone. He had group that said, "Pack" so I text everyone in it from his phone, saying breakfast at my house, you don't wanna miss it. And I went back to cooking. Ten minutes later, the living room was buzzing, and I was taking food out to the dining room.

Everyone attacked it, and told me how much they loved it. That was no surprise, seeing as I cooked every meal when my mother died. They were surprised I knew about the pack, and even Emily came inside and told me I mad better muffins than her. I was so shocked by her horrible scars that all I could do was nod. Embry came up to me.

"Why hello, there." He grinned, putting his hands on my waist.

"Hello." I said, touching his nose, and kissing his cheek.

He kissed the corner of my left eye. "If I knew you cooked this good, I would have imprinted on you the first day I met you." The room suddenly went quiet. "Oops. I kinda forgot it happened just last night, and I haven't had a chance to tell anyone." We both faced everyone.

"Hello." I said. "I'm Jay, Quil's cousin, and I know everything about the pack because last night Embry imprinted on me."

Quil crumbled the muffin he was holding. "I told you not to imprint on her." he glared at Embry.

I stood in front of Embry. "Quil, think about Claire. How do you think her parents felt when you told them? Remember, we would have been together anyways, fate just gave us a push." I was using Embry's words form last night.

Embry tapped my shoulder. "If Quil explodes into a furry wolf, _you_ won't be able to protect _me_. _I_ have to protect _you_."

"Yes, but Quil loves me more than anyone else in this room." I said. "He wouldn't hurt me." I turned back to Quil who was shaking, and walked towards him. "Quil, it's not that big of a deal. Embry finally found love, and this is the happiest I've been since my mom died." That apparently changed something in Quil. "You should be happy for us."

He relaxed when I put my hand on his arm. "Okay." He said. "I just didn't want you a part of this life. My life yes, but this life, no."

"I will be perfectly fine." I said. "Now, I love you cuz, don't ruin this for me. Please."

"Okay." He said. "Okay, you win."

I clapped my hands and jumped up and down. "Yay! I love winning!"

"Yeah, I know." He said, them pushed me towards Embry. "Go ahead, and kiss him. I know you want to. And, we all want to see a kiss. You have to kiss in front of the pack at least once. It's a rule." He nudged me a little. "Go ahead."

I turned to Embry, who was grinning. He took my hand, pulling me to him, setting his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stood on my tip toes, our lips meeting halfway. I kissed him deeply, joy filling inside of me, and my heart pounded, making me fly away through the clouds.

Everyone clapped around us….not that I paid much attention.

I was a bit preoccupied.

Later that week, Embry and I were sitting at the pond, which was now our place. He had his arms wrapped around me, and my head was leaning against his chest. All of a sudden, my head felt weird.

"Embry, why is my head vibrating?" I asked.

"Oh, that's my phone, and it's on vibrate."

"So my head is vibrating?"

"Oh yeah, my phone is on my shoulder, and I got a text message. Hold up." He read it, answered it, and then said, "We need to go."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because." He said. "The other imprints always have a girls night when a new imprint comes along. So, this night is for you."

"But I wanted to spend all day with you." I complained.

He kissed the top of my head. "Believe me, I want to spend all day with you too." He tightened his hold on me. "I never want to let go. But, this way you get to know the other imprints better." 

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But I need to change first."

"you look fine." He protested.

"I have on sweats." I said, standing up. "Come on." We walked hand in hand back to the house. When we got there, he started to follow me into my room , but I turned around and held up my hand. "Hold it Skippy."

"What?" he asked.

"I have to change, remember? You can't come in."

Embry blushed. "Oh yeah. Oops." He turned around, arms crossed, staring at the opposite wall. I grinned, shutting the door. I wasn't sure what all we were doing tonight, os I put on skinny jeans, a pastel pink tank top, with a hot pink hoodie, my favorite converses, and my silver hoops, because I liked big and spunky. I grabbed my "hobo" bag, which was pink (of course) with black swirlies all over it, and slid it over my shoulder. I had my sofees for tonight (I would just wear the tank top I had on right now) and a change of clothes for tomorrow in it. I let my hair fall down over my shoulders, and told Embry I was ready to go.

He drove me to where the sleepover would be, which was at Leah's house. It was a three bedroom, three and a half bath, with a kitchen, laundry room, dining room, and living room. The slumber party was set up in the living room, the couch moved to the back of the room, and a huge pallet on the floor, covering most of the living room. There were layers of blankets and pillows, and it looked really comfortable. I could see it through the glass front door.

"I don't wanna leave." Embry said, pulling me closer. "You're mine. They can't have you." He decided.

"I don't want to go either." I said. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. His lips were soft and warm, molding around mine like they had been there forever. I breathed in his woodsy smell, and was completely absorbed in him…

I didn't know we were being watched until I was yanked away fro him by hot hands, pulling me inside. Leah shut the door in his face, and the others closed all the blinds.

"Leah..." I whined.

"Nope." She said, all of them surrounding me. "You're not allowed to see him until exactly four o'clock tomorrow."

"Seriously?' I asked.

"Don't worry." Bailee said. "At exactly that time tomorrow, all of our guys will be on the front porch. Happens every time." All of them sighed.

I looked around at my fellow imprints. Leah—the imprinter; Kelly—Collin's imprint; Rachel—Paul's imprint; Emily—Sam's imprint; Kim—Jared's imprint; Mimi—Seth's imprint; and AnnaBeth—Brady's imprint. Claire and Nessie weren't here, because they were a lot younger.

"fine." I said, looking wistfully at the door. I didn't know how, but I knew that Embry was still there.

"He's still there, isn't he?" Rachel asked.

"how did you know?" I said, nodding.

"Your face." She said simply. "You think we haven't seen that look before?"

"Ahh." I said, setting my bags down with everyone else's. "So, what do we do first?"

"Well, the entire point of this sleepover," Leah said, going over to the TV. "Is that we get to know you, and understand your personality. So, we do a bunch of stuff to see hw shy or wild you are. Then, towards the end, we tell our stories about meeting our imprints, and what we thought and all that. You'll be getting comfortable with us the entire night, so juts ease into it. Unless, you're like Kimmy here. She got here, and was made for us. She got up, and stepped right into our plans."

"Okay, what's the first game?" I asked. They all grinned at each other.

"American Idol." Emily said, handing me the microphone.

"Bring it." I said, stepping up to the. "Who's my partner?" It was quiet while we waited for a volunteer. Finally…

"I will so do it!" Rachel said, coming over. I studied her real quick. She had curly black hair, and high cheek bones. Her frame was thin and fragile, but her big brown eyes shined form behind her glasses. We would be great friends, I could tell.

We picked the song, Jenny, Jenny, or 867-5309. We got really into the song, having fun and jumping around. When we were done, we collapsed out of being tired on the pallet. We were laughing hard. After that, we moved onto a game, called Mad Gab. We had to form into teams, and one team would hold up a card for the other to see. It would a few words that really didn't look like a word. But, when you pronounced it, and were able to say it really fast, you had to try and figure out what the words were. For example, _**Mar uhlynmans son**_, was Marilyn Manson (that was one of the easier ones). At first it was complicated, but it got a lot easier. After an hour of that came nonstop, we moved back to Karaoke, where everyone took turns. After that, we had dinner, cake eating contest, and milkshake contest. I won both contest, able to eat cake fastest with no hands, and able to suck down a milk shake faster than anyone else. Next, we played truth or dare/spin the bottle. We sat in a circle, and spun the bottle. Whoever the cap pointed to, had to dare the person that the bottom of the bottle was pointed at. The first one was Rachel daring me.

"Jay." She grinned. "I dare you to….remove one article of clothing."

"Oooo, naughty Rachel!" Emily said. Rachel blushed. I did too, but pulled off my hoddie, which wasn't that big of a deal.

"Dammit." Rachel said, leaning forward to spin the bottle. Everyone laughed and I shrugged, waiting to se who was next. It was AnnaBeth daring Mimi.

"Mimi, I dare you to call Seth, and tell him that you were sorry, but Paul kissed you. Just to see what happens." AnnaBeth said slyly. We all roared with laughter, and Mimi pulled out her phone. First, we have to text Paul, so he can play along. Then when they phase to fight, Paul can replay it in his head for Seth, and he'll know it was a prank." Eveyone nodded, waiting. When she received a text back form Paul she grinned.

"Everyone, start talking, so it's like im in the background, an you don't know what im saying, even though you do." She kept grinning, and we all started talking animatedly, waiting for Seth's reaction. He must have picked up, because she said, "Hold on, let me go into the bathroom." She motioned for us to be quiet and put the phone on speaker.

"You there sweetie?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, babe, wussup?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something that I've had trouble keeping a secret for awhile."

"What is it?" he sounded worried, which made us laugh.

"I kinda made out with Paul." She said, biting her lip so her voice could be real. AnnaBeth had simply said kissed, but made out made it better. Seth roared, and yelled for Paul. The phone cut off there. Just to make sure, Mimi said, "Babe, you there?" Nothing. We burst out laughing, holding our sides like little girls. We waited for answer by doing mindless dares that still made us laugh. Halfway through my dare, which was AnnaBeth doing my make up with her eyes closed, Seth called back. Mimi shushed everyone, trying not to laugh. She put it on speaker.

"Seth?" she asked.

"Alright, who dared Mimi to do that?" he asked.

"that would be me Seth!" AnnaBeth called out.

"AnnaBeth?" he said. "Again?"

"Yep." She laughed. I had been told that AnnaBeth did this every year to one of them. They should have caught in by now. After a little more conversation with Seth, we moved on to telling the stories of how we were imprinted on. We went I a circle, and everyone agreed I would be last. Emily went first, with Leah right beside her.

"Can I tell it?" she asked. Leah nodded, and Emily began. "This is bck when Leah and Sam had been going strong. I was coming to visit Leah, and she was really psyhched for me to meet Sam. When I walked into the room, I made eye contact with him, and it was all down from there. Leah, noticed it, but brushed it off, but when Sam told her he was leaving her, she got really upset, and refused to talk to me. I couldn't stand that, no matter the affection I felt for Sam, so I went to tell him so, and he got mad and started shaking. I ried to comfort him into stopping, but he was still young, and I should've moved away. I didn't. Anyways, he phased I front of me, while I was too close and after that, I became closer to him, and couldn't resist his love." She touched the scars softly. "Leah was furious and hurt, and I almost couldn't stand it, except the imprinting bond was strong. It was horrible until she imprinted. Now, she's my best friend again, and I'm glad."

"Which brings me to my story." Leah smiled, laying down and getting more comfortable. "I was in one of my depressed days, and I was walking on the beach. I looked up at the cliff, and decided to go cliff diving, just for fun. When I was about to jump, this came up behind me, trying to stop me, and he grabbed my waist. I was furious, because he thought I was committing suicide. Although, I had tried that at one point. It didn't really work." I saw Emily flinch beside her. "Well, on my down, the bastard looked me in the eye, and it happened a fraction of a second before we hit the water. After wards, we swam to shore, and he looked at me, dazed. 'Why would someone as beautiful as you try to jump off a cliff?' I noticed he compliment and smiled. 'I was cliff diving. It's common for me and my friends.' I told him. he was really buff, almost as big as Sam. He had short hair also, and deep chocolate eyes that had me mesmerized. It started from there. Two weeks into our relationship, I told him about everything. And, I love him so much, what can I say. Not only did I realize Sam wasn't for me, Jason was, but I got out of my sour pus mood and didn't feel so neglected." That was really sweet. AnnaBeth was next. She had short black hair, and uncommon blue eyes. She had a sweet personality, something you could tell right off, but she was till a little wild.

"Well," she said. "Kelly and I were best friends, and so were Collin and Brady. They were walking on the beach, and so were we. We also thought they were the sexiest beasts we had ever seen, except that Kelly and I had heard they did bad things, so she tried to turn the other way, but I didn't. I told her to go sit on the log by a tree, and I would meet up with her in a second. I met them halfway. 'Hey, AnnaBeth, right?' Collin asked me. 'Yeah, you're Collin and Brady.' 'Yes we are. Suddenly, I noticed Brady staring at me oddly. Once I stared back, I couldn't look away." She smiled, remembering. "A week and half later, Brady invited me to dinner, telling me about it all. He thought I would be scared or repulsed, but I ended in kissing him in response."

"Two weeks after that," Kelly said. "they set Collin and me up on a blind date. He imprinted on me halfway through dinner. I fell for him just like that. But when he started getting late for dates, and not answering my calls at all, I thought he was seeing someone else. I threatened to dump him, and he yelled out, 'I'm a wolf!' and then he told me everything. It had to be the most interesting thing I had seen in awhile." She laughed, and we all laughed with her. Kim went next. She had waist length, wavy hair, with big brown eyes, and a startling smile.

"In sixth grade, I had a project to do with Jared. He even came over to my house o work on it, and vice versa. I fell madly in love with him. He was popular and I wasn't. Actually, I was invisible. He ignored me after that, acting like a popular guy should. I was still madly in love with him though." She sighed. "Two years ago, in English, he walked in talking to his friends. He sat next to me, and I was still in love with him, so it thrilled me. He still never saw me until that day. He simply looked up, and I smiled at him, and bam! He imprinted. He got in a lot of trouble for staring at me the entire class, instead of paying attention, and when the teacher asked him what was wrong, e answered, 'I found what I was supposed to.' In front of he entire class. I was teased after that, but he protected me form people. Seeing as he was huge, everyone was scared of him. After awhile, he started doing the same things that Collin did to Kelly, and I reacted the same way. He told me then, and I realized I had found where I belonged. I was made to be wolf girl." I smiled at that thought, and how it made us similar. Mimi went next. She flipped her bangs out of her black eyes, and smiled softly.

"Seth." She said. "You see, everyone else he found out later about imprinting. Except Leah of course." She grinned. "Anyways, I found out immediately, because, Seth was a wolf when it happened. I was running through the woods, getting ready for track. I vampire was following me, as were the wolves following the vampire." I saw her shudder, and wondered what it was like…. "So, the vampire decided to show himself, and I freaked out a little. I had heard the tribal stories many times, and I knew them by heart, because I believed them. I prayed that the protectors would save me, and the one that did happened to be Seth. He launched over my head, as ducked down, attacking the vampire, and ripping off his head." She shudder again, and again I wondered…. "The others helped him, and they started burning the pieces. I stood there, horrified. The sandy wolf ran into the woods, and came out in just a pair of shorts. He was hot. I had looked his body up and down before realizing he was looking at me. I looked up and it happened. He imprinted. He took me back to Emily's where it was all explained. Then, he explained imprinting to me himself. I was amazed to be part of something magical, and I took everyone in with plenty of acceptance. Now, I wonder what would have happened if that vampire didn't come after me." We sat in silence for awhile, before Kim spoke.

"Rachel's turn, and then finally our new girl." She said.

"Alright, here we go." Rachel said. "I had just graduated from the college in Seattle, and I came home to visit my dad. I was a little down in the dumps about coming home because it filled me with thoughts about my mom. I walk inside and find out that Jake has run away because of Bella. I was shocked, angry, and hurt, especially since I had juts gotten home. I busied myself the rest of the day cleaning my dad's house, and picking out his clothes for the wedding the next day. That night, I couldn't sleep, so I went to my window and used the escape route Rebecca would use when we were young to go to parties. I hopped to the tree, and climbed down it, and made my way to the beach. While I was down there, since I wasn't paying attention, I ran into a solid rock hard wall. It was Paul. He stopped half way through apologizing, and looked into my eyes, and introduced himself. Suddenly, a bunch of wolves howled, and he said he had to go, but oddly, I didn't want the stranger to go." She didn't smile or frown or anything, just looked thoughtful as she paused. "Jake came in the next morning, and before I could be happy he was there, he was yelling for dad, then yelling something about Paul imprinting on me, which confused the hell outta me. Paul came over later that day and explained. I was a little shocked, and nervous, and he slowly eased me into his family, and now I love him and everyone else here." She smiled this time, still looking thoughtful, and said to me, "Alright chica. Tell us your story." I smiled back at her, and went into my story about Embry and I. When I was done, they all smiled. At me.

"I think that yours was most romantic." Kelly said. "I mean, he imprinted on you while you were at a beautiful pond, the water gushing, and he came through the trees and everything."

"Are you a hopeless romantic too?" I asked. She nodded, and I smiled. "We'll get along great."

Later that night, we fell asleep watching _The Titanic_, and I held Rachel's and Kelly's hands while we both cried. I fell asleep somewhere in between the end of _The Titanic_, and the beginning of the movie, _Godzilla_. My last thought was, _How did we go form Titanic to Godzilla?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Embry POV**

"Embry Call, Emily is gonna kill me…" her voice trailed off. I had sent her a text telling her to climb out the bathroom window and meet me, and she agreed.

"Emily won't get past me." I told her, as we held and walked towards home.

"What about Leah?" she asked.

"Hmm, that might be a different story…" I said, making her laugh "What do you think of the girls?" I asked.

"I love them all." I said. "Everyone is so funny, and lively, and I realized I had something in common with Kim and Rachel."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"We all didn't fit in anywhere until we were imprinted on. Then, we came into the life of he pack, and it was like we belonged. Not only was I meant for you, but for the pack. I was made to be a wolf girl." She smiled to herself about something. I thought about that. We were back to her house by now, and as we walked upstairs to her room, I realized we were alone, because Quil was at Jakes, and Quil's mom was at her boyfriends.

"Should we be here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Well, no one else is here, or will be here." I told her about Quil and his mom.

"You don't wanna be alone with me?" she pouted, taking her nail and running it up my chest seductively. My body started tingling, and I took her face in my hands. "I never said that." And I kissed her. She twisted her fingers in my hair, and I put my hand on her back, pulling her closer to me. We fell back onto the bed, and she deepened the kiss. Before I realized what was happening, both of our shirts were off. She only had her bra and sofees on now, and I had a bare chest and jeans. I suddenly processed what was going on. I stopped kissing her and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked me. I gestured to her stomach, and she looked down. "Oh. How did my shirt come off?"

"I'm not exactly sure." I whispered. "I guess we were a little caught up."

"Just a little." She laughed. "Umm, Embry?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm not ready for this."

"Neither am i." I said. "I wasn't really focusing on what was happening, until like forty seconds ago."

She laughed, rolling off of me and beside me on her bed. "Well, that was fun."

"Yep." I said. "I think we need to have a rule."

"And that is?"

"If there is a bed around, the kiss cannot last long."

"That works." She said. "But I do want you to know something."

"What?"

"You are a very, _very good kisser_."

"Why thank you." I said. She slipped her shirt back on, and I left mine off. We both laid on our sides, her hands on my chest. We laid like that for awhile before she yawned and snuggled in closer to me, curling into a ball and falling asleep. After a couple hours watching her sleep and stroking her hair, I kissed her forehead and fell asleep, my hands in hers.

I don't know how they got her. I really don't. I just remember waking up in Jay's bed, alone. There was a note on her desk.

_Embry,_

_I just might have to kick your ass. After waking up and finding Jay gone, I came over here to get her. I woke her up, without waking you up, and she came with us because she was smart. Now, if you're smart, I suggest you wait until four o'clock sharp to see her. Gottit?_

—_Leah_

I chuckled to myself, wondering what they were doing to her.

**Jay POV**

"I'm sorry for sneaking out, but is this really necessary?" I snapped as they forced me into a chir in Leah's room to start my make up and hair. I loved dressing cute, and putting a little make up on, but they were giving me a makeover. Yuck.

"Yes." Emily said, her and Kim working on my hair, Leah and AnnaBeth my make up, Kelly and Rachel my toes and fingernails. It was all happening at once, I was wondering how they were doing it. "now, you're going on a date after this, so that's why we are making you do this. It's an imprint rule, so don't try to override it, gottit?" I growled at them, and shut my eyes and mouth, going into my happy place. Which, of course, was last night, when I was snuggled into Embry's side, the feeling of safety and comfort surrounding me.

Before I knew it, I was done. They still wouldn't let me see myself, so they dressed me in clothes they picked out. Finally I was allowed to see myself.

My hair was curled. That was the first thing I noticed. Then, I studied myself. My grey eyes popped out with the blue eyeliner, and smoky, blue-grey eye shadow. I had on black mascara, and no blush. I had clear lip gloss, and I was smiling brightly. My shirt was a silky, tight, midnight blue, v-neck, and long sleeved. I had on a pair of light wash jeans, and silver flats. It was the only pink in my outfit, which made a little sad. Although I had to say, I did look good.

The girls ushered me out, and I stood at the front door. It was 3:59. I had less than a minute to see the boy I had missed all morning. After a moment, Emily told me it was four o'clock and I flew open the door. There he was, in a pair of nice jeans and a black t-shirt that stretched tightly over all his muscles.

"Ready for our date?" he asked, actually looking nervous.

"Totally." I grinned at him, taking the hand the offered, and walking to his freshly washed truck. As we climbed in, I noticed he had vacuumed it, and cleaned everything out of it, and it smelled better. But, still his woodsy smell covered the car.

"Wow." I said. "I'm amazed."

H laughed. "You should be. I haven't washed my car in a long time. Or vacuumed." We both laughed.

He took me to dinner, diner, which I loved. I had a messy hamburger, and plenty of fries. Embry raised his eyebrows at me. He finished his and tried to take some of mine, but I slapped his hand away.

"I'm hungry." I said, when he raised his eyebrows again.

"How are you so skinny?" he asked. "I mean, most girls who eat like you, would kill to have your figure."

"I don't know. I was born with my moms figure, and my mom never gained weight. I also used to do a lot of activity before my mom died, so I had to keep myself fit. I haven't exactly worked out or anything, so I guess my figure just never got away from me."

"Can I ask you something personal?" he asked me, looking nervous.

"Go ahead." I told him. "I don't want to keep anything from you."

"If I ask, and you don't want answer, you don't have to."

"Embry, I know, just ask."

"Okay, well…..i was wondering if I could know the story behind why you came to Quil's house."

I froze, then took a sip from my Dr. Pepper. "Well, I was very close to both my parents. I loved them, and they loved me. We lived above our shop. It was like a Dollar General sort of thing. Well, one day, my mom and I were on our way from shopping, and the steering wheel jammed. Mom tried to fix it, but it wouldn't work, and we ran off a road, which happened to be a hill. We rolled and flipped, and I was thrown from the car. I didn't find out my mother had died until after I woke up in he hospital. I'm not sure if you saw last night, but I have a scar on my back, from where the glass shattered, and," I lifted my hair back to reveal right below my ear. I took my straw and started playing with my drink. "And this one is from where a stick went in." I saw Embry flinch, but I was focused on my story. "We had funeral, and I got most of my mothers possessions, and I never cried. The only time I cried was when my father abused me, which brings me to the next part of he story. My father wished I had died instead of my mother, and he made me work double time in the store, while he sat upstairs, watching TV and drinking. He drank a lot. I didn't get my school work done until really late at night, because after I closed the shop, I cooked my father's dinner, and had to clean the house from top to bottom. Every night. So, one day, I came home late from my friends house. My father was livid. That's when he abuse started. He slapped me across the face and old me I was a bad child. Then, as time went on, he drank some more. The smacking around grew worse. Pretty soon, I was skipping school so they wouldn't see my bruises. I always wore pants, because he seemed to find knocking me to the floor to his favoritism. And he drank some more." I glanced at Embry, and he was completely immersed. I went on. "Well, as he drank more, that's when he literally turned into abuse. There were broken bones, and pulled muscles. I would go to school in a cast, and when everyone would ask what was wrong, I would tell them I fell out of a tree, fell off a ladder, fall down the stairs."

"But how did someone find out?" Embry asked, speaking for the first time.

"I went over to a friends house one day. We were working on a project. She went upstairs to get something, and her walked into the living room, and started talking to me. She casually brought up my father, and figured out that my "accidents", weren't accidents. She called someone to go to my house, and I don't really remember much. They came, gave me five minutes to pack my stuff, and they took me. Thy also arrested my father. There was a trial, and my father was found guilty. He went to jail, and was forbidden to come near me for the rest of his life. I went to the Poplar house, which was where I went to stay while they found my closest relative, and that was Aunt Jessica and Quil. I had about to days to leave. So, the day I showed up to Quil's, the DSS lady came and got me, took me to get my truck, and I left. I'm never going back there again. And, unless something happens to Aunt Jessica, I never have to go back into DSS again. Actually, I turn eighteen in January, so I really don't have to." I had tears in my eyes, and I was glad I was finally able to tell someone.

"Eighteen?" Embry asked. "Why aren't you in school right now? It's November."

"I graduated early." I told him, and I did. "Last spring was my final year. What about you?"

"Oh, I graduated, on time, last spring. I'm nineteen. I'll turn twenty in April." He responded.

"Promise me something." I said.

"Anything." He said, taking my hand.

"You wont treat me any different than you did before. If my wish is your command, then my wish is that you keep the knowledge of what happened, but you don't treat me like some poor pitiful child."

"I promise, things will be the same as they were before." He smield at me. "Do you want some dessert? This place has rockin' milkshakes."

I took his hand. "I know a better place. Leave the money for them. Make sure it's a good tip., and the money for our food."

Twenty minutes later, we were on the Makah Reservation, at an ice cream parlor down the road form my old house.

"Hello, welcome to the Dairy Shack, how may I help you?" the girl behind the counter said, looking up. Then, "Jay?" I looked more closely.

"Amanda!" I said. She ran around the counter and threw her arms around me. "I haven't seen you in so long! I've missed you so much!"

"I know! Oh ym god, how are you? How's Quil? And your Aunt Jessica? My mom and I didn't know what happened after the trial."

Embry cleared his throat.

"Amanda, this is my boyfriend, Embry," I told her,. "and Embry, this is my best friend Amanda. She saved me."

"What do you mean, _I_ saved you? That was my mom." Amanda protested.

"Yes, but you told your mom your suspicions about my dad. Without you, I would still be getting smacked around by my dad." Both Amanda and Embry grimaced. "Anyways, you so have to come over at some point. I miss those sleepovers and movie nights. They haven't happened in three years."

"I know!" Amanda said. "Let me see your arms and neck." I sighed, taking off my jean jacket, and pulling up my sleeves. She smiled as she inspected them, and then asked to see my leg.

"I still have my brace on, but that's not form anyone else. I sprained my ankle jumping out of a tree." I told her.

"If I had a dime, for every time I heard that….man I'd be rich." Amanda said.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I said.

"You jump subjects fast, girl." She said. "And yes I am. What can I get you?"

"One mint chocolate chip blast, and one oreo blast." I said, pulling out my money.

She waved it away, winking at me. "Why didn't you let your boyfriend order for himself?"

"Because I know it's his favorite." I smiled.

"Ahh." She said, grinning as Embry walked up behind me, slipping his arms around my waist, and pulling me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, talking mindlessly to my old best friend as she made our milkshakes. Had missed her, but she hadn't really come up. I loved my new family, and I know that's where I belonged. We left the dairy Shack, still eating our milkshakes, even though it was really cold. I snuggled close into Embry's side while he drove with one hand, the other arm wrapped around me. My thoughts kept coming back to Amanda, but when we crossed into the Quileute Reservation, I remembered that this was my new home, and I would never leave it for longer than a night.

"You look really good tonight." Embry told me. "I like your shirt."

"Yeah." I said, "I like it to. But honestly, I can't wait to wear my sofees and a tank top. They're so much more comfortable. Although, I think I know why you like my shirt."

"Why?"

"The way it fits, nice and tight around my body."

"Haha, I have to say, I do like that. But I still think you're beautiful either way."

I took his hand. "I like it when you hold my hand. It fits perfectly.'

"It's because your hand was made or mine."

"It was, wasn't it?"

**Embry POV**

_*Dude, that is so messed up!*_ Paul thought. It was a week after mine and Jay's date, and we were on patrol. It was Seth, Paul, Quil, and I. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Jay had told me the night before, and, of course, the pack knew.

*_God, that is sick!*_ Seth said.

*_I can't believe someone would do that to a wonderful person like Jay_.* Quil thought.

*_I know, guys, trust me, I know_* I told them. *_I was in paint he entire time she was talking. The fact that she went through that…..* _My thoughts trailed off. All of a sudden, we heard a new set of thoughts.

*_Holy shit, why do I have furry legs? And paws? Oh my god, what the hell, my body hurts so much! Oh my god!*_

*_Calm down_.* I told the voice.

_*Who the hell is this? Why are in my head?*_

*_Guys, I got this one, someone go get Jake_.* I thought to the guys. _*I'm Embry Call, you're a wolf, what's your name?*_

_*Aaron Colt. Why am I a wolf?*_

_*Because, the tribe legends about werewolves and vampires are true. You are a werewolf, and therefore a protector of the tribe. You will protect our people from the cold ones. Can you think for me as hard as you can, where you are?* _

_*Okay_* he thought hard. He was really close to Sam's house.

*_Just stay there, I'll be there as soon as possible_.*

*_Okay_* he thought nervously. We would have to explain a lot to this kid. When we got to Sam's I told the kid to stay a wolf, and to sit out front, where I would bring him some shorts in a minute. I ran inside where Emily gave me an extra pair that we always keep incase people phase and they need clothes. I ran back outside. And told him to imagine himself as a human again. Once he phased back, I brought him inside where Jake and Sam and basically the rest of the pack was. The only person missing was Collin, and that was because he was taking care of his mom. All of the imprints were there, and the first thing I noticed was my Jay. I zeroed in on her, and was about to go to her when Jake called for the pack to go outside. We were introducing Aaron to the pack, so he could become familiar with us, and be able to recognize our fur colors and everything.

We each took turns phasing, and he had to phase for us. He looked almost like Quil's chocolate brown color, except that he had white stripes down his body. We learned that his father, Jackson Colt was one of the Tribal Elders, but he never told him anything about the fact that he could be a werewolf. He was seventeen years old, almost eighteen, and it was just him and his father, so we wouldn't have to worry about the secret. So far he was a cool kid, and I liked him. Seth, Quil, Paul, and I still had to finish patrol, so we left and started it again.

*_Man, Sam stops phasing, and a month later, we have another one come along._* Paul thought.

*_Don't people usually only phase under the influence of vampires or something_?* Seth proposed. *_I mean, I know the Cullens are gone, but Renesmee is staying with Charlie. Do you think she might have some type of effect?*_

_*Not from so far away._* I commented. *_Right?*_

*_I don't know, but I think there might be a vampire around here somewhere_.* Quil piped in. *_Let's cover the entire area, not just the borders_.*

*_Good idea_.* I thought, and I picked up the pace. It felt good to stretch out my muscles, and even though sometimes being a werewolf could suck, running was one of the things that made up for it. I always felt so free. Suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, I came across an awful smell that burnt my nose.

*_Got one_* I commented. * _Actually, I think I've two. I don't recognize them, though_.*

*_Alright, Embry, wait for us, okay?*_ Paul thought. *_Don't be stupid and try to go after them by yourself._*

I snorted. *_I'll be fine_* and pushed myself harder to get to them. The smell got really strong and I saw them They had their backs turned, and I was behind a bunch of trees. There was a male and female. I waited until they were preoccupied, then jumped through the bushes and snapped the males neck. The female was enraged and tried to attack me, but Paul burst through the bushes and knocked her to the ground. Before he could attack again, she leaped off the cliff we were on and into the water. Paul and I finished the male, just as Quil and Seth came bursting through the bushes.

*_See guys?*_ I thought. *_No harm, no foul!* _

*_Yeah, yeah, tough guy, come on, our shift's over.*_ Paul mumbled in his head. *_But, no harm no foul, I agree.*_

I laughed in my head.

Little did I know there _would_ be foul.

**Jay POV**

Rachel and I sat on the couch, her criss cross apple sauce, and my legs stretched out, feet in her lap. In the past week, if I wasn't with Embry, I was at Emily's house with Rachel her, and Leah. Leah was lounging in a chair, happy her shift wasn't until later tonight. The four of us had all gotten close, even they were all like, older than me.

"So, Rachel." Leah said. "When are you and Paul getting married? You guys are up next."

"Actually, what bout you and Jason?" Rachel asked. "You two are older than Paul and me."

"You and Paul have been together longest." I pointed out.

"Well, if we're going in order, than that would mean that Quil and Claire, go next, then Kim and Jared." Emily said.

"Haha, well who would be next?" I asked.

"I think it was Jake and Nessie." Leah said.

"Yep." Emily said. "And then Seth and Mimi."

"Then AnnaBeth and Brady." Rachel said.

"Collin and Kelly." Leah chirped.

"Then me and Embry." I said, grinning.

"And then it would be our newcomer, Aaron and his imprint." Emily said.

"I have a question." I said. "I thought that imprinting was supposed to be rare. And everyone that's been in the pack for over a day has an imprint. How?"

"Because this certain pack is all screwed up." Leah grinned, and we all laughed.

"True, true." I said.

"Hey, you guys want a drink?" Emily said getting up.

"I can't." I said. "I'm not legally allowed."

"I didn't mean alcohol." Emily said. "I have lemonade. Hot chocolate, Coke, and Dr. Pepper. Anyways, I made Sam throw out all the alcohol last night. What do youu guys want?"

"Coke." I said.

"Coke." Leah said.

"Coke." Rachel agreed.

"So," I said, while she handed us our drinks. "Why did you throw out all alcohol?"

She blushed and took a sip of her lemonade. "It isn't smart to drink while you're carrying."

It took a minute for us to process this, then we all started jumping up and down and squealing.

"Oh my god!"

"Is it girl or boy?"

"How far along?

"Are you guys gonna get a bigger house?"

"Guys, slow down!" Emily yelled. "We don't know the sex yet, I'm six weeks along, and yes, we are trying to find a house in our price range."

"Oh my god, Em!" Leah said. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Actually, Leah, I wanted to ask you about that." Emily said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to be the god mother."

Leah froze, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Emily." She whispered.

"Is it to much?" Emily asked, tears starting in her eyes too. "I can understand if you still resent me for the thing about Sam, and I thought that since you imprinted it you would be okay, and you know, since you're my best friend again, and—"

"Emily." Leah whispered again, as one tear rolled down her cheek. "I would love to be the god mother. I was really touched, and it was really emotional for me, that's all. I promise."

"Oh, thank you Leah!" Emily flung her arms around and Leah and they embraced. Suddenly, both Leah and Emily dropped their arms, and had to sit down.

"Lee?" Rachel asked. "Em?"

"Sorry." Leah said. "I just got a little dizzy."

"Meet too." Emily said. "Must be excitement. But I'm pregnant, so that may be the cause for me." Leah, nodded and looked doubtful.

"Lee, when are you supposed to have your period?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" she laughed, then noticed my look, tomorrow, "In three days, on the 18th"

"Leah." Emily said. "Today is the nineteenth."

"What?" Leah said. "No, it's the 15th"

Emily pulled out her phone and looked at it. "It's the 19th"

"Oh my god." Leah said, sitting down. I sat right next to her. "I'm never a day late. I always wake up on the eighteenth with it."

"Leah, deep breaths." I said, trying to soothe her. "I didn't mean to make you nervous, or put ideas in your head. It was just a thought that got out of hand, that's all. It's probably nothing. Lots of women are late, all the time."

"But not me." Leah said.

"How about this." Rachel said, coming over and sitting down next to Leah. "Give it a week. If it doesn't come, we'll go out to Seattle, and get a test, and we'll be there with you when you see what it says. But, give it a week first."

"Okay." Leah breathed out. "I can do that. But, wait."

"What?" I said.

"I can't phase."

"Why not?" Emily asked, confused.

"The boys can't know about this. We have to say that we're going somewhere for a week."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Let's go to Seattle." She said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"That way she doesn't have to do patrol." I started. "And they won't here her thoughts tonight, or until we take the test! Anyways, the new guy, Aaron, can take all of Leah's shifts."

"Leah, that's brilliant!" Emily said.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?" Leah asked me.

"I have my own wolf powers. I told you I was made for this." I grinned at them all. "But, why are we going to Seattle?"

"Crap, we have to think of an excuse." Rachel said, plopping into the chair.

"Let me get my lap top." Emily said, getting up. "And we can look for things that be going on." She went into her room, and came out with her lap top. She flipped it open, and went straight to Google. We sat there for the next twenty minutes, looking at sights and attractions. When we found tat nothing big was happening in Seattle, we decided to say that we needed a girls week. A night wasn't enough. Kim was out of town, and the other imprints had school. So, this could work. Emily wanted to do something big before she wasn't able, and the pregnancy starts taking over. Leah needs to be reminded that she is a girl, because it's so hard to be in an all boy pack, and Rachel and I sure weren't being left behind. So, we drove around to each other's houses, packing our bags and putting them in Leah's truck. I got permission from Aunt Jessica, and she told me stop by her office to pick up some money. We went to the Clearwater's last, because that's where all the wolves were hanging out. While Leah and Emily explained to everyone what we were doing, Rachel and I sat outside, making sure our imprinters didn't hijack the car, making it so that we didn't leave. We were leaning against the hood, talking, when I felt a shiver run down my back, as if someone was watching me. But the feeling wasn't like when I knew it was Embry. I just felt eyes boring into me. I glance over at Rachel, and she nodded, as if she understood me. We started to walk inside, but suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, was a human. I soon realized it to be a female vampire. She hissed at us, and before I knew it, I was blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Third Person POV)**_

_They were all crowded around the Clearwater's living room. Emily and Leah were explaining to the pack about the trip they were making, when all the wolves heard a low hiss. They thought they heard wrong, until Leah's head snapped up, because a gust of wind sent a horrible stench through the open door. She growled, turning and running outside, only to find Rachel and Jay, gone. She cried out, and told someone to phase now._

"_Why not you?" Jared grumbled, as he ran into the bushes. But Leah couldn't focus. They were gone. Emily walked out of the house, and came to her side, helping her to he porch. There they sat, both frozen with fear. Soon, Embry, Paul, Seth, Quil and Brady walked out of the woods. _

"_Jake's on his way." Jared said. "to mention, my throat's bleeding. Paul got a little upset." He jerked his heads towards the other four. Embry was shaking, and whimpering, with Quil consoling him. Paul's entire body was shaking, and he was turning his head from side to side. "she's not gone, she's not gone…" with Seth consoling him._

_They were all expecting anger from both Paul and Embry. But they saw no pain. They saw weakness. _

**Embry POV**

Paul, Seth, Quil, and I were running back to the Clearwater's, when Jared's voices filled our heads.

_Embry, Paul!_ He said urgently.

_Yeah?_ I thought back, at the same time Paul thought: _What do you want?_

He played over them hearing hissing, Leah smelling something and going outside, and her yelling about Rachel and Jay, right as he approached us. Paul lunged for him, snapping at his neck with the lack of self control. Quil was able to hold him back from anything serious, but we were both unstable.

_Jay!_

_Rachel!_

_What happened?_ Paul asked.

_Leah thinks they were taken by a vampire. That's what it smelled like, anyways. Jared thought._

_Oh my god_ I whimpered, and started running for he Cullens so that I could get Jake. I started howling the closer I got, and hoping her heard me, and that Edward was hearing me. Then, his voice was there.

_Guys, what's up?_ He asked us. Jared played over what happened for him.

_Oh shit!_ He thought. I could practically see him stopping his paw, and huffing. Guys, go ahead and go to the Clearwater's. I'll be there soon.

When we got to bushed out by the Clearwater's, we phased and changed back, and I realized that I had been whimpering the entire time. It was hard for me to pull on my shorts, I was shaking so bad, and small noises were still escaping ym mouth, I couldn't control myself. When I had my shorts on, Quil came over to me, and put his arm around my shoulders, trying to calm me down. It wouldn't work. Beside me, Paul was shaking his head from side to side, muttering to himself, "she's not gone, she's not gone."

We walked through the bushes, and Jared starting talking, but I couldn't here him. I kept trying to think of why a vampire would take them. Maybe it was hungry. But, ever since the Vulturi came, vampires avoided this area. So why would it take them. Then I remembered.

"The vampire chick." I whispered and Paul stopped moving, looking at me. Leah walked over to me, and put one hand on each shoulder.

"Embry, tell me more." She said it so softly, it shocked me to hear the tenderness in her voice.

"Paul and I killed a male leech, but it's mate got away. She jumped off the cliff, and into the water. She was mad. Really mad." I said. Paul's knee's gave out at the exact time mine did. I couldn't breathe. Then, my gut felt like something was hitting it, hard. I knew something was wrong with Jay. I was feeling her exact pain. I looked over at Paul, and we shared a glance. Jake appeared then, and he said the thing that couldn't mmake me happier.

"Start tracking, now. I mean it, everyone. I'm gonna go get Brady and Collin out of school after I visit their parent to get them. We'll meet up with you soon."

_No way this leech was getting away with this. Now way._

**Jay POV**

You know how in the movies, when people are kidnapped, they get stuck in grimy places with rats on the floor? Well, this wasn't the movies. The weird vampire chick put Rachel and me in a bedroom with food. I felt like Hansel and Gretel. She was probably fattening us up for her taste buds. The beds were comfortable, and there was TV. The only thing that sucked, was she came in every hour to throw a punch or too. The last time she came in, I asked why she wanted us, and not somebody from the population of Forks. There had to be tastier people there. Rachel and I were covered in wolf smell, which probably smelled disgusting to her.

"Well, you see," she said. "This afternoon, two giant wolves attacked my mate and I. They killed my mate. I also have a good sense of smell, and memory. I had enough time to memorize their scents before I ran away. I ran all around that stupid town of yours, until I found their scents, but it was really strong on you too. One draft of wind was all I needed. It pulled me right to you. I just want my revenge. They need to suffer the way I did."

"Not another Victoria!" Rachel groaned. "At least she doesn't have a freaking newborn army."

"Excuse me?" the vampire asked, her arms crossed, hands on her hips.

"Well, you see," I mimicked her. I had heard the story multiple times. "Bella Swan fell in love with a vampire, Edward Cullen. You see, long story short, this vampire James wanted to eat Bella for dessert. Edward wouldn't let him. Well, after James kidnapped Bella and bit her, Edward killed James. Then, Victoria wanted Edward to feel the pain that she did, because Victoria was James' mate. She tried to kill Bella quite a few times, and Edward finally killed her, but that was after she assembled a newborn vampire army to distract the Cullen's, which is Edward's family, and our pack."

"That's a very interesting story." The vampire said. "Although I hate large groups of people, so I don't think that would work. Now," she grinned at me. "Time for another dose of pain. Legs, arms, throat, or face? Or maybe stomach?"

"Surprise me." Rachel said dryly.

"Alright then." She grinned, running at full speed over to Rachel. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. Rachel closed her eyes, and the vampire crushed Rachel's leg, and as Rachel screamed in pain, I was hit with what it was like with my father. I had been thinking about him all night. Every time the bitch threw a punch, I remembered the abuse I received. Just as I thought I was getting over it…

"Your turn." The vampire said threw gritted teeth. I closed my eyes and yelled out with pain when she hit me in the head, to the point where I flew off the bed, hitting the ground…

"_Get up, you filthy rag!" my father cried out. "I told you that you were supposed to cook me dinner!"_

"_I'm sorry father." I said, softly, sitting up. "I haven't slept well. I came up here to put my bag down, and was really tired, so I—_

"_I don't want excuses! Get my food, bitch!" and he smacked me across the head, making me fall off of my bed. He kicked me once more, then stomped out of the room._

**Embry POV**

I followed the scent, running at full speed, Paul right by my side. I wasn't aware of much. I was totally in on my instinct, which was built around Jay also, and the scent. It pushed me to go faster. As I felt more pain in my head and stomach, my heart skipped a few beats. Right before me, Paul's leg gave out for a second, and then he regained his posture, pushing himself, thinking of Rachel. The other wolves were with us, but none as motivated as Paul and I. Our imprints were missing, and that was not gonna fly. Not one bit.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note! Umm, im going on an extended vacation, where there will be no internet available, or a computer, so I wont be posting for awhile! Thanks for the few people that reads this for your support! I will post more when I get back! Thanks! —Ren'.'Blondie 


	8. Chapter 8

**Embry POV**

Soon, we crossed into Canada, and the scent got stronger, as if it were close. Also, we got the faint smell of Jay and Rachel, which pushed us further, if possible. It had taken us all night, and now it was afternoon, when we approached a small stone cottage in south west Canada.

_A cottage?_ Quil asked me.

_I don't care, let's go!_ Paul snapped, but before we could do anything, the leech jumped from a tree and smiled at us.

"Aww, poor little wolves." She said. "Your little girls are at the point of death. So sad." Her smiled got even wider. "What to do, what to do."

Paul and I snarled in unison.

"The poor little dears…." The leech continued. "You made this much to easy for me."

Paul and I snarled again, except this time, Paul lunged, and she knocked him off her, but she didn't expect me to come from behind. She fought hard, but together, Paula and I ripped her to pieces. The rest of the pack let us do the job, because they had taken our imprints. Jake had gone inside to get the girls, and Quil came forward with a lighter to set her on fire. When she was burning, we phased back, running inside where we met our imprints.

"_Embry!"_

"_Paul!"_

I was horrified when I heard her horse voice, and I forced myself to look at the rest of her body. Jay was covered in bruises, her lip and left eye was swollen. Her left arm lay limply to the side, and she had trouble moving her torso. I rushed over to her, gently touching where she hurt. I kissed the corner of her left eye. She could barely move, and Jake was supporting her, while Quil was supporting Rachel. I took the other side of Jay, while Paul took the other side of Rachel, and we helped them outside.

"Will you guys be okay to ride?" I asked them. They nodded. I was about to go phase when Jay grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "What is it?" I asked her softly.

"Don't leave." She croaked. "I can ride somebody else, and you can come with me."

I stood for a second, the nodded, and looked toward Jake. He shrugged, walking into the forest, and coming out as a wolf. Jared and Quil helped me get Jay up on him, then I followed suit. They did the same with Rachel, and Paul gently wrapped his arms around her, as I did with Jay. We were on our way.

When we reached a hospital the second we got back to America, we rushed them in. Someone put them in wheel chairs, and they went to the operating room. As they were figuring out what was wrong, they found something really dangerous for both girls.

Internal bleeding. Apparently one of the cracked ribs had punctured an arterie, and it was bad. As Paul and I stared into the room, as they went to work, cutting them open, and fixing them, I was somehow able to cope by the time they had sewn her back up, and cleaned the area. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy with what had happened. That was, until Rachel's heart stopped beating. I heard the beeping sound, and, the doctors rushed around, trying to get her heart to get going again. They pulled out the shockers, and placed them over chest, yelling, "Clear!" and clicking. Paul cried out, and I soon saw Jake's hand on his arm. Paul turned, his back to the wall, sliding down to the floor. He put his head in between his knees, shaking. This could not be happening.

"it's okay." Jake's reassuring voice said to him. "She's gonna be okay, I promise." He had his hand on my shoulder. I down up at Paul. He looked up at me and I could see pain in his eyes. All it took was twenty four hours for us to go form cocky and confident, to silent pain. Twenty four hours.

He stood up, and I put my hand on his shoulder, and he put his hand on mine. We stood there, watching our girls, and we listened for Rachel's heartbeat. Then it came. The heartbeat came, and Paul relaxed somewhat. We used our werewolf hearing to listen to what they were saying. The doctors were telling both girls that they needed to stay for a couple days, and that they were hooked up to an IV, that, when the pain was unbearable, would give them some medicine. Also, they had some medicine that was given every four hours, to also help, and it made them sleepy. They gave a farewell, and came out of the room, telling us that they were being transported to Recovery Room, 246. Before we visited them, we went to the bathroom, and cleaned up a bit. I washed my face with cold water. She would be okay. How is it possible for me to love a girl after two weeks? I don't know, but I do know I did love her. I looked over to Paul and realized he was crying. He had his face in the sink, and was softly crying. I couldn't believe my eyes. Paul. Paul was crying. Twenty two year old Paul, was crying. I put my hand on his arm, and he looked up at me. Then, I hugged him, and he actually cried on my shoulder. It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to me. I had liked Paul the least out of the pack. First, we work together, then Paul of all people, is crying on my shoulder. The things that love can do.

He pulled back, looking uncomfortable. Then he spoke. "When her heart stopped beating for that one minute, I swear to God mine did too. I mean, my whole world was spinning, and I felt like…..like, I don't know. She's my universe, the only thing holding me to earth, and…I just…I started floating away. The steel cables holding me to her started snapping. I swear to God, I was flying up, and then her heartbeat came back, and the steel cables reformed." He splashed more water in his face, and wiped it with a paper towel, and looked at me.

I saw that my brother was back.

"Tell anyone about this, and I will rip your head off." He said.

"About what?" I grinned at him. He laughed at me, clapped me on the back, and we went to see our ladies.

The nurses around us didn't seem to care about me and Paul not having a shirts on, seeing as they were all eyeing us, which was sick to me.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled softly at me when I went over to her. I sat in the chair next to her, and took her hand.

"Yeah," She whispered. She couldn't really talk. The last thing that the bitchy vampire had done was almost choke her. Almost. "I look real gorgeous, with bruises and broken bones." I flinched when she talked, and then she smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said, leaning over to kiss the corner of her left eye. "more than you missed me."

"I doubt that." She smiled. "I missed you a hell of a lot more than you missed me when the leech was punching me in the gut, and knocking me off the bed. Yeah, I missed you more."

I cringed, but let it pass. "You win, but I will get you next time."

"I doubt that." She grinned, her swollen lip making it look a little scary. She shifted herself uncomfortably, and i was immediately worried when her face twisted in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." She said through gritted teeth. We sat there for a minute, her slipping off into drowsiness. She spoke again. "You just go home, and set gome gleep."

"What?" I asked. Her eyelids were slowly shutting, and she yawned.

"Got to sleep." I whispered, kissing the corner of her left again. She attempted to touch my nose, but dropped her hand and started lightly breathing in a slow and steady rhythm. I smiled as I watched her sleep, then went over to see how Rachel was.

"Hey Rach." I said, standing opposite Paul. "Whatcha doin?"

"Playin parchese." She grinned. This was something we used to do when we were little.

"Really?" I replied. "With who?"

"Harry Potter, and Gandalf, and Eragon."

"Ahh, fun." I smiled. "Say hi for me."

"No problem." She said. "How's Jay?"

"Good." I said. "She's actually pretty good. The medicine got her real nice. She is out."

"Haha, sounds like her. She really likes to sleep."

"No kidding." I laughed without humor. I turned my face serious. "You gave us all quite a scare there."

Her smile didn't touch her eyes. "Yeah, I've been informed."

"You okay?" I asked. She gripped Paul's hand tighter. His eyes had not once left her face. "I am now." She yawned. "Although, now I am really tired." She yawned again. "Really tired." Then, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Just like that. I nuded Paul.

"Hey." He said, still watching Rachel.

"You okay bud?"

"Compared to about thirty minutes ago, hell yes."

"That's good to hear." I said. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me with sad eyes. The fear was not gone. "So, did they tell you why her heart stopped?"

He flinched. "Yeah. Her heart lost too much blood, and it was really weak from trying to keep her alive." He sighed. "But it's okay now. There was just to much work earlier, but now there isn't." he sighed again. "She's gonna be okay."

I had never seen him like this. Of course, he was always affectionate to Rachel, but he never was quiet and most definitely never scared. It was odd seeing him this way. I had seen him this way all night, yet I couldn't get used to it.

The next day, I figured out I wouldn't have to. He ripped a vampire to pieces, and laughed about it. He was happy, and he was his old self.

**Jay POV**

Leah didn't phase the entire next week. She was too bust taking care of Rachel and me. When you got her and Emily together, they were an unstoppable force. I never realized what a maternal side Leah had, until she took care of me. Paul and Embry had a tough time taking care of us themselves, because Leah and Emily got in the way. Soon, I was healed (with the support of Emily, Leah, Embry, and most importantly, Tylenol) and it was time for Rachel, Emily, Leah, and I to take a trip to Seattle to see if Leah was pregnant, seeing as she still hadn't gotten her period.

We went to a pharmacy, then Rachel, Emily, and I stood outside of the bathroom stall, while she took the test. The fifteen minutes we waited seemed to take forever. Finally, we got our answer. She came out with a completely emotionless face, then held up the stick.

It was a little pink plus. We started screaming and jumping up and down.

"Oh my god, I'm _pregnant_!" Leah yelled, throwing her arms around Emily. "At the same time as you!" suddenly, she stopped yelling and jumping. "I'm not married to Jason. What will he think? What will he say?" she put her back to the wall, and sank to the ground. "He's gonna be so upset."

"you don't know that." I said, squatting down next to her.

"But, we're not married. This is bad."

"You're saying your unborn baby is a bad thing?" I asked.

Her hand flew to her stomach. "No, of course not. I just don't what Jason will say."

I stood up, holding my hand out to her. "Only one way to find out. Ask him."

"I don't now if I can, guys. Girls." She half smiled.

I smiled back. "You can. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Who are you?"

"Leah Clearwater." She answered me.

"No, you're not." I said.

"Yes I am."

"Nope. You're Leah Freaking Ass Kickin' Clearwater."

She laughed, placing her hand in mine, letting me help her up. "You're right. I am." She sighed, digging her keys out of her pocket. "Let's go, ladies. I have some important news to share with my boyfriend."


	9. Chapter 9

**Leah POV**

I just had to remember what Jay said. I was Leah Freaking Ass Kickin' Clearwater. I kept repeating it to myself as I made dinner and cleaned the house. I had discovered what a wreck it was and decided to just clean it. At the moment, it looked really good. Then I made Jason's favorite dinner- cheeseburgers and homemade onion rings. Just as I was setting the table, he walked in. He was in college, becoming an architect. It was his dream.

He kissed me on the cheek and sat at the table.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Tiring." he sighed. "We had to build a small model of a hotel, and it's taking forever. I'm not even halfway done. Otherwise, my other classes are going well."

"That's good." I said, getting him a beer, and myself a coke. I put the food on his plate and began eating.

"And your day?" he asked.

"I went to Seattle with the girls." I said. He nodded, knowing that Rachel, Emily, and Jay were, 'the girls'.

"How's Emily?" he asked me.

"She's good." I smiled, playing with my onion rings. For once, I wasn't hungry.

"Why aren't you eating?" he asked me. I shrugged, and he put a hand over mine. "Are you sick? Because if you are-"

"Jason, I'm pregnant." i cut him off. He stared at me.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." i whispered. Tears had formed in my eyes, and my throat closed up a bit. "I'm pregnant."

"Seriously?" he asked. "No joke?"

"No joke." i said. We sat there for a second, but then he grabbed my hands and we both hopped up. He picked me up and spun me around, yelling, "Yoo-hoo! I'm gonna be a Daddy!"

"Wait!" I laughed. "You're not angry or anything?"

"Why would I be angry?" he looked at like I was crazy. I smiled, throwing my arms around him and kissing him. He kissed me back, and for a second we stood like that. Then, he pulled away.

"You did mess something up for me, though." he said, taking my hand and pulling me into our room.

"What do you mean?" i asked. He opened our closet and pulled out a picnic basket. I looked into it and saw a blanket, a container of cookies, a container of muffins, and...and...

A little blue velvet box.

"Jason!" i exclaimed. He grinned, and pulled it out of the basket. He got down on one knee, and opened the box. In it, a gold band, with a simple, blue, square cut diamond. I realized it was my birthstone.

"Leah Clearwater." he said. "If I promise to love you as long as I live, will you...marry me?"

I nodded, tears spilling over. "Oh my god, yes I will marry you!"

He put the ring on my left hand, and stood up, taking me in his arms.

"I love you." he whispered.

I kissed him gently.

"I love you too."

**Embry POV**

Not long after Jason asked Leah to marry him, then Jared popped the question to Kim. The girls then had two weddings to plan, so they were always really busy. I hardly spent that much time with Jay anymore, but that's because we were building a house for Kim and Jared. Jared's dad was an architect, so he designed it and got a team together. The pack mostly did a lot of the heavy lifting, and we didn't clue in Seth, Collin, or Brady, so that one of them could always be scheduled for patrol with Jared, and not accidentally say anything.

The next few months flew on by, and before we knew it, it was time for Leah to get married. She had to get married before she got big with the baby so she could fit in her wedding dress.

Jason's bachelor party was the night before the wedding, and we stayed at the Sam's house, watching reruns of the blues brothers and old football games, eating crappy food, and drinking beer (even though a few of us were underage).

We woke up the next morning to Jay and Rachel. All of us had headaches and were groggy, which is why Jay and Rachel came. They made us breakfast and coffee, made sure we had aspirin, and then left for Rachel's house, where they were getting ready for the eleven o'clock wedding. It was January, so the weather was a bit cold, but no one seemed to mind. It was a small wedding, with Jason's family, the pack, and the Cullens.

"I thought that guys weren't supposed to be nervous on heir wedding days." Jason said as he messed with his tie.

"You'll be fine." Sam said. "Just get up there, say your vows, say I do, and kiss her. It isn't that hard. A bit emotional, but not hard. Now, let's go set up."

**Jay POV**

The imprints hosted a small sleepover party at Rachel's, where we would get ready. Emily and Rachel made cookies, cake, muffins, brownies, and cupcakes, while I bought a bunch of junk food.

We watched Titanic, as it was a tradition to, and then watched The Proposal, and Did You Here About The Morgan's? Before finally falling asleep.

Rachel and I woke up early the next morning so we went to make sure the boys were up. Of course, they weren't. So, we walked around the living room waking them up and asking who needed aspirin for his hangover.

Apparently, everyone did.

"Get up, Seth!" I told him. He was still curled in a ball. "The sooner you eat and get ready he sooner you get to see Mimi!" That got him up and moving, so we used it on the rest of them. Except, since Rachel and I were already there, they wanted to sleep in and have us stay with them.

"Fine." I sighed, winking at Rachel. "You're on restriction."

"What?" Paul mumbled.

"That means no sex, no kisses, and no calling me baby or sweetie." Rachel said.

Paul and Embry sat up.

"No kisses?" Embry asked. "At all?"

"No physical emotion whatsoever." I said.

"I'm getting up." he groaned, standing. "But I need aspirin and coffee."

"We made breakfast and coffee. Go help yourselves." Rachel said.

Embry started to kiss me goodbye, but he smelled like beer.

"No." I said. "You smell and probably taste like beer. You can get a shower and brush your teeth, then a kiss."

"Same for you Paul." Rachel said, and then took my arm and we walked out the door

When we got back to Rachel's everyone was up and showered, so we started getting Leah ready. There wasn't much we could do with her hair, because of the bob it was kept in, but we blow dried it, and put a small braid at the front of it, and that looked pretty. We put foundation, blush, mascara, a little bit of gold eye shadow, and pink lip gloss on her, and then moved to the dress.

It was a strapless white silk, with a layer of thin white lace over it. The long sleeves were also made of lace, and it was all attached. At the bottom of the dress, there a little bit of gold trim and the back was like a corset. The train was about two feet. The floor length veil was made out of the same lace as the dress, and it was attached to a simple, beautiful tiara with blue diamonds, that sparkled in her hair. Leah was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen.

Emily, Rachel and I were the bridesmaids, Emily being the Maid of Honor. The dresses were floor length, and the same blue as the diamond on the ring. They had thin spaghetti straps and were quite plain, since we were making Leah the center of attention. The shoes were a shade darker and high heeled. We all wore our hair down and a blue head band in it.

By ten thirty, we were ready.

I walked down the aisle with Embry first, then Paul walked with Rachel, then Sam with Emily. I could have sworn I heard Jason gasp when Leah walked down the aisle with Seth, as did half the crowd. Leah did look stunning. She looked more than stunning. She was even beyond gorgeous.

After the wedding, we had an indoor reception at the local hotel, where Emily, Sam, Leah, and Jason gave speeches. Then, since Leah's dad was gone, Seth danced with Leah after Leah and Jason's first dance as husband and wife. Everyone had a great time, and by the end of the night, Leah had cried six times out of happiness.

The imprints had put together a honeymoon for Leah, as they were planning to do for just about every wedding. We got them a hotel room in Los Angeles, and were going for a week. We also put together a going away outfit for Leah, which was a pair of dark jeans, the same gold heels from the wedding, a long sleeved, blue shirt, and a jean jacket. The bridesmaids all put money together so we could get her a gold chain with a blue diamond to match her ring to wear, and she also wore that. Dressed up and ready to go, Leah and Jason drove off to spend the first night as husband and wife.


	10. Chapter 10

A few more months passed by, bringing two more weddings. First Kim and Jared's, then Rachel and Paul's, were resulting in both of them to stop phasing. For Kim and Jared's wedding present, the imprints put together a honeymoon in California for them. We leaned a month later that Kim was expecting. They stayed at a private house on the beach, for an entire week. For Rachel's and Paul's present, they got a house, which they completely adored.

A month or so after my eighteenth birthday, I got a job at the local music shop, giving advice to people on what type of music they should buy and what type of instrument they would be good at. After awhile, I became so good at my job; they promoted me to assistant manager. Embry's job at the shop went well, as he was filling in a lot for Jake, him being the alpha and all.

In the summer, Embry and I also bought a house. Some people may have though it was too soon, but since we both knew we would be spending the rest of our lives together, what was the point in waiting? We had a house hunting day, then a moving day where they entire pack helped us move in, including the ones who had stopped phasing. All except Leah and Emily of course, who were now quite large. It was small and cozy, taking the appearance of a cabin in the woods, with a slanted room and wooden, but safe sides. There was a living room, and separate kitchen and dining room; there were three rooms and two bathrooms, one of the bathrooms being in the master bedroom. The master bedroom had wooden walls and floors, with a king sized bed and red and black bedding. The floor had a large red carpet over the wood, and we turned one section into a library for Jay. It had two book shelves, with a small chair and little side table. The kitchen was also wooden, but with white tile floors, and a beautiful blue backdrop around all of it. A small bar separated it from the dining room, which had a table made of wood and covered in a red and white checkered table cloth. Just about everything in the house was wood. The living was small, with a couch, love set, and chair, all a creamy yellow that went nicely with the wood floors. I put a large white shag rug under the coffee table and in the middle of everything. It was then completed with a plasma TV screen on the wall, generosity of Quil and Jake, who both insisted on pitching in to do something nice for us. The other two extra bedrooms had a desk, dresser, bed and bedside table. The bathroom was light green walls and white tile floors. The laundry room was small with white walls and floors. I loved out house, and how perfectly complete it was.  
The night that we moved in, we did another thing we hadn't exactly planned on.

I was sitting in our room, reading a book in the bed. I had already showered and brushed my teeth, also in my pajamas, which I had to admit were a bit revealing. They were short shorts and a tight tank top, which Embry had always liked. He walked into the room wrapped only in a towel, and I felt my stomach flutter at the sight of him with dripping wet hair and exposing his perfectly sculpted chest, which seemed to shine with cleanliness. He grinned at me as he started going through his drawers for his sweatpants.

"It's the first night in our new home." He said, then stopped mid step, still grinning. "Holy shit, we have a home."

"I know!" I said, sitting up straighter. "It's so amazing to have the feeling of knowing that it's our home. A place we'll be in with each other forever."

"Exactly." He went into the bathroom and changed extremely fast, then walked back out. He was still smiling and saying, "Our home." Over and over again. He crawled onto the bed next to me, neither of us under the covers. I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I really can't believe this. We're alone for real."

"I know." I said, more relaxed this time. "It's really just us." I turned to face him, and our mouths ended up only an inch apart. I felt my heart accelerate, and by his facial expression he knew it. Stupid werewolf hearing. He leaned in and our lips pressed together, softly at first, but then more passionate.

The kiss was beginning to get deeper, and my breathing was getting hard, but so was his. Haha. He can run two miles without breaking a sweat or panting in the slightest, but he kisses his girlfriend and that's a whole different situation. The kiss got more forceful, but not in an angry way—just a passionate way. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands moved to my waist, so he could position me more comfortably. I wound one of my fists into his hair, and got the response I wanted. He got even more passionate, as I did too. He moved so that he was on top of me, and my body was pressing against him, so that my back barely touched the blankets beneath my body. After about five more minutes of this exchange, he pulled away, his face asking the one question we both had.

"Are you ready?" he breathed onto me. His breath smelt like spearmint toothpaste.

"Yes." I breathed back. He grinned and lowered his lips back to mine, as we adventured farther than we ever had before.

**~o~O~o~**

**Embry POV**

The next morning, I woke up with my arms wrapped around the most beautiful girl in the world. As I wiped the sleep out of my eyes, she became more clearer. Her hair was laying wavy against her head from going to "sleep" with it wet. Her soft eye and face were gentle and tired. She was curled into my side, but I was still able to get up and pull the covers higher onto her shoulders. She felt the spot where I had been, took a breath, curled into it, and fell back asleep.

I quietly walked out the room in my sweatpants, and went to make a pot of coffee and a "scrambled omelet" fore Jay. She liked everything that went into an omelet, but didn't like it in omelet form, so I just scrambled it. We decided to call it a scrambled omelet. After I cooked it, I set it on a plate and put it in the microwave, then got a donut for myself. Hey, I was werewolf, I could pig out.

I went out back and sat on the little deck the pack and I had added to it. I looked at the wildlife, seeing the oceans through the trees. I sat there for a minuet, listening to the trees and ocean. That was one of the reason's I'd picked this place for Jay. It was peaceful and quiet, but full of sounds, all purely from nature. I heard someone inside the house stir, and I knew I was Jay waking up. After a minute she came outside in a thin, yellow silk robe, her glasses on, and holding the plate with the omelet.

"Good morning beautiful." I said, grinning. I couldn't have been happier, especially now that she was awake.

She grinned and set the plate on the little table, then sat in my lap. "Good morning." She said back, leaning in to kiss me. I responded sweetly and lovingly, trying to put the words into the kiss. IT worked. She whispered back, "I love you too."

"You look gorgeous in the morning." I told her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm a mess." She said. "How can I looked gorgeous?"

"Your hair is in a quite sexy mess, your cheeks are flushed, your face completely radiant with joy, even if your eyes are asleep, which is quite cute. Shall I go on?"

"I think I got it." She said, snuggling into me. I held her tighter. We sat there for a moment, and I breathed in the scent of lavender and thyme, which is exactly what she smelled like. I leaned into her hair, which juts increased the strength of the smell, making me sigh in satisfaction.

"Why'd you sigh?" she asked me.

"Because I love how you smell, and I love holding you." I told her. "I love you."

"I love you more." She challenged.

"Are we really going to get into this?" I teased.

"Nope." She giggled. "That's why you're going to agree with me and the discussion will end."

"You make me crazy." I told her. "But I will let you win this time."

She scoffed and mumbled, "Let me!" I laughed at her and even she cracked a smile. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck, loving the feeling I got from touching and holding her, and breathing in her scent. Loving the fact that I got to do what I was made for—loving her.


	11. Epilouge

**I guess I should have told you guys awhile ago that the story was concluding, but seeing as I am now able to get a chance to post, here goes! **

**The story is concluding. I know that it's pretty short, but I think this is a good place to stop, and let people wonder what the future for them might hold. So, here is the epilogue! Hope you guys like, and thanks so much to all of my lovely reviewers! Really, I love you all and wouldn't have been able to do this without your support!**

**Disclaimer: You would think it would be obvious.**

**Jay POV**

I loved my dreams lately. They were normally about when Embry proposed, or the wedding day, or when Bylee was born. Tonight, it was all three.

I was cooking up a meal for our anniversary when Embry came up behind me, scooping me into his arms. I let out a squeal of delight, feeling so young and happy. He carried me out into the garden as he planted kisses all over my face.

"What's this all about?" I asked when he set me down. Different flowers I had planted were laying across the little patch of grass we were standing in, and the snow fell softly around us. "Embry…."

He kissed me extremely softly yet passionately, then pulled away. "In movies, they do this very romantically. Now, im not that much of a romantic guy. Im not good at giving speeches or declarations of love, but I know that I don't have to, because I know that you know I love you. So, if I promise to do everything I possibly to love you and take care of you and support you the rest of our lives, will you marry me?"

I gasped when I saw the ring. It was in a heart shaped, velvet box, and the ring itself was gorgeous. The band was silver, with a beautiful deep green diamond in the middle. (**picture on profile!**)

"So?" Embry asked. He took my small, cold hand in his large, warm one.

"Yes." I said. "Yes, I will marry you."

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing!" he grinned, slipping the ring on my left ring finger. He then proceeded to pull me onto his lap, him still kneeling down.

"I love you, Embry Call." I whispered our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too, Jayden Marie….almost Call." He said. I giggled, and pulled his lips to mine.

_The dream shifted. _

"Oh, Jay!" Rachel, who was my maid of honor, said happily. "You look so amazing! I honestly don't think that's enough to describe you!"

"Thank you, Rachel." I said, smiling. I surveyed my wedding dress in the mirror. It was a soft white, with a flowery print made of lace. The bottom of it was sort of uneven, where the front went to a little below my knee, the back to a little bit above my ankle. It was strapless, with a little ribbon tied loosely around the waist. Esme Cullen had the dress perfect for a summer wedding on the beach. (**picture on profile**) It also happened to be_ perfectly_ sunny that day, but still had a cool breeze.

Leah had done my make up, which was barely any, under Embry's request. I had on a bit of foundation and blush, then eyeliner and mascara, along with a touch of pink lip gloss. My hair, done by Emily, was curled, and then pinned up with green and silver butterfly clips in various places, showing the layers. My veil was like a fish net, covering part of my face at a slant with a little feathery flower on the side, holding it together. My shoes were strappy green stilettos. I had on no jewelry, except my engagement ring, which the weddings colors were based around. Green and silver.

The bridesmaid dresses were an emerald green, with a slanted one shoulder style. The shoulder it was on was tied in a cute knot, and the dress was very simple, going down to right above the knee. The shoes were green, strappy high heeled sandals, and they each wore a simple and fake diamond necklace from _Claires_ and little diamond studs.

"Wow." Quil's voice said from behind me. I turned around to see him looking at me with wide eyes. "Little cuz, you look…..wow. I'm lucky to be walking you down the aisle."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. "You look handsome in you tux."

"Yeah, well." He grinned. "No one will be looking at anyone except you."

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, cuz." Suddenly, Emily poked her head in.

"It's time." She said excitedly, and we all went to take our place at the exit of the tent, which was smartly placed right in front of the aisle so that we could make an easy entrance. First, Emily went down the aisle, arm in arm with mine and Quil's other cousin, Danielle. He'd recently turned into a wolf. Then, Leah and Jake went down the aisle, closely followed by Rachel. Quil was the best man, but since he was walking with me, Rachel walked by herself.

Then,t he music changed, and it was time for Qui and I. I took a deep breath, hooked my arm through his, and stepped through to my future life.

_And the dream shifted._

I sat on my couch, watching TV with Rachel. I was hugely pregnant, and past the due date, for my little girl, Bylee Elizabeth-Ann. Embry had someone with me at all times, in case I went into labor.

Well, good thing Rachel was with me today.

I let out a scream of pain as my lower stomach began throbbing. My back had a sharp pain shoot through it at the same time that my water broke.

"Jay!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up. "Are you—

"Yes!" I gasped. "Go get the car, now! I have to call Embry."

"Okay, stay there real quick!" she said, running out the door. Well, where else was I gonna go?

I picked up my phone off it's place next to me and dialed Embry's number. He answered on the first ring. "Hey babe, you okay?"

"Yep." I said, my breathing back to normal. "I have good news."

"Really, what is it?" he asked.

"I'm going into labor." I said chirpily, like this was an every day conversation.

"Babe, that's—wait, _what_?" his voice rose at the end. You could tell he'd been distracted up until now.

"I'm going into labor." I repeated "Oh, there's Rachel with the car, gotta go, love you, see ya at the hospital!" and I hung up as Rachel walked in. She helped me up off the couch, and out the door into the car. We sped down the road, Rachel chatting about her giving birth to the twins.

"This is the part where you tell me, it wont be that bad, it's not gonna hurt that bad." I said.

"Well, I'd be lying." She shrugged. "It hurts like a bitch."

"Thanks." I said.

"you still gonna do a natural birth?" she asked.

"Yerp." I said, smiling as we pulled into the hospital.

"Stupid girl." She laughed, helping me out of the car. Surprisingly, she was able to pick my pregnant self up and carry me into the hospital no problem. When the lady behind the counter saw me, her eyes went wide. Rachel smiled sweetly. "We need a room as soon as possible. Her contractions are really close together."

"No problem." The nurse said, ringing someone up. Within seconds, I was in a wheelchair as another contraction hit. I held Rachel's hand, trying to use the breathing techniques I was taught.

They got me into a room, as the labor proceeded. The doctor came in and checked me. When he did, his eyes went wide. "We need to start pushing. Like now."

"No!" I yelled, slapping his hand away. "This baby is not being born until her father is here!"

"But, Mrs. Call—

"NO!" I yelled. "If you want to keep your hands attached to your body, I suggest you shut the—

"Jay!" Embry said, rushing in. The doctor looked relieved.

I smiled sweetly. "Hey, babe, you ready to start?"

He kissed my already sweaty forehead. "Let's have a baby." He took Rachel's spot, with his hand in mine, and I squeezed and pushed when instructed. I must have screamed a lot, and wouldn't have been surprised if they heard me all the way in Seattle. It was a quick and easy birth, and I almost screamed in relief when I heard my baby's cries. After they got her all cleaned up and me all sewed up, I was able to hold her. It was the most wonderful thing in the world. Then, when Embry held her for the first time, I almost cried. The look on his face was the most beautiful and sweetest thing this earth had ever seen. He had such adoration in his voice as he whispered, "I love you Bylee Elizabeth-Ann Call. I always will." And he kissed her forehead.

_And I woke up. _

I curled further into my husbands chest, for some reason playing the song "Hip To My Heart" by _The Band Perry_ in my head.

_I like your lips like I like me coco cola, yeah._

_Ooo, how it pops and fizzles!_

_You like my shirt, like I like it when you hold my hand. _

_The way, it fits, you got me feeling lucky…._

_Looky who is comin, whoo!_

_You got that something,_

_Boy I wanna be where you are,_

_And im gonna for ya,_

_Cant eve fall for some other man,_

_Cause brother man, you know how to get hip to my heart!_

"Hey, babe." I whispered in the darkness.

"Yeah?" he mumbled back.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"You already know I love you more than you love me." He chuckled. "Admit it."

"Fine, I admit it, but that's not what wanted to say."

"What did you want to say?" he asked. I kissed his lips softly and sweetly, and he kissed me back. After a moment, I whispered into his ear.

"_You're the hip to my heart."_

**The End**


End file.
